Fishing Book
Fishing books (also called "scrapbooks") are photo collections of each type of fish the players have caught. Players can see their scrapbooks and other players' by tapping on the fisherman's hut. ---- 'Appearance' All fishing books appear to have the same cover, with a faded brown cover and a photo of Angus with a mysterious character (assumed to be the player's uncle). When the book is opened, the player can see two pages of the book each with two fish types. The player will not see photos for any fish they have not previously caught, however he or she will be able to see both the photo and medals earned by catching the fish. ---- 'Adding a new photo to the book' When fishing with lures, every fish players catch is photographed and weighed: * If the fish they caught is from a new species, it is added to their uncle's fishing book * If it is in a new weight category, then a bronze, silver, gold, platinum fish medal will appear next to the photo of the fish. In addition to the photo of the fish, the book also notes the types of lures (2 types at most) the fish can be caught with, and the weight of the player's biggest catch. ---- 'Complete Fish List' There are currently 43 different fish to collect. They appear in this order in the book: # Copper Redhorse # Roach # Coho Salmon # Yellow Perch # Fallfish # Salmon # Bluegill # Rainbowfish # Bluespotted Sunfish # Bitterling # Asp # Speckled Dace # Huchen # Shadow Bass # Northern Pike # Rainbow Smelt # Spotted Sunfish # Sauger # Arctic Charr # Rudd # Yellow Bass # Greater Redhorse # Golden Trout # Largemouth Bass # Brook Trout # Grass Carp # Green Sunfish # Northern Studfish # Striped Bass # Longear Sunfish # Zander # Giant Barb # Lake Sturgeon # Carp # Nile Perch # Red-tailed Catfish # White Catfish # Black Bullhead # Goldfish # Sockeye Salmon # Lake Whitefish # Quillback # Perch ---- 'Rewards' Catching new fish gives players rewards: *one diamond for small fish (fish in the bronze category) *two diamonds for medium ones (fish in the silver category) *three diamonds for really big catches (fish in the gold category). *four diamonds for extremely big catches (fish in the platinum category). Players will notice the picture of the fish in the scrapbook will be flashing if there is a reward to be collected. ---- 'Did you know?' *The "hidden" saying under the lures of the fish you haven't yet caught is by America's 31st president, Herbert Hoover: Fishing is much more than fish. It is the great occasion when we may return to the fine simplicity of our forefathers. *While weight units may change depending on the language players have chosen, actual measures are not converted: for example, a 12-pound fish translates to a 12-kilo fish even though pounds do not weight the same as kilos in real life. ---- Category:Fishing Category:Fishing Lake Buildings